Forgetting Destiny
by SiNgErRiTeR
Summary: My version of what should have happened after destiny was revealed. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!
1. Destiny Revisited

Forgetting Destiny  
  
Summary: Post destiny, and that's all I'm going to say. You'll just have to read the story to find out what it's about.  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Roswell oh well life isn't fair, and you can't have everything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One – Destiny revisited  
  
May 30th, 2000  
  
Liz stood there stunned watching the projection of Max's mother. So, Max and Tess are each others destiny. That really hurts and to make it worse they were married in their past life. Well, then he doesn't need me anymore so I'll go curl up in my room and cry for a few weeks. Liz slowly stumbles towards the door of the cave and steps out into the New Mexican sunlight. Hugging her jacket to her chest she walks towards her car and unlocks it, she tosses her jacket in the back seat of her car, her new car she'd gotten just a couple of weeks ago for getting straight A's at school. Then Liz climbs in, but stops when she feels Max lightly touch her arm. Liz turns slowly to face him and gets her last look at the only man she'll ever love.  
  
Liz: "I'm sorry Max, I can't be with you. Sorry."  
  
She sees the heartbroken look on his face and her eyes fill with tears she then quickly closes the car door, and turns the car on and drives away slowly, watching Max shout at her and chase her for a bit, but she just keeps on driving towards Roswell, and doesn't look back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Max pleads his case

Chapter Two – Max Pleads his Case  
  
Same day – two hours later  
  
Max finally reached Liz's house, he had walked all the way from the outskirts of town where Tess lived. He had had Isabel drive back to town and after dropping Tess at home. He had told Isabel to go home and that he would get there eventually. He didn't understand why Liz had left like that, without even giving him a chance to explain how he felt about it all. Max moves towards her balcony and sees a light and knows she's awake. So, he silently climbs up the fire escape and stops when he gets to the top and his heart almost stops.  
  
Liz is there in her room on her bed crying and looking absolutely devastated. He saw that she had her journal too. Max then wondered why Maria wasn't there, but that didn't matter. He stood there for a few more minutes trying to figure out what to say, finally he decided to just say what was in his heart. Max gently raped on the window with his fingers, he saw Liz look at the window as tears came to her eyes again she grabbed a blanket and came over to the window opened it and climbed outside. Max took her hand and gently led her over to the lawn chair. Liz sat down on the chair and watched as Max sat down on the ground beside her.  
  
Liz: "Max, what are you here? We can't be together."  
  
Max: "Liz, why do you keep saying that of course we can be together. Just because I have some stupid destiny, I told you I don't care about Tess let alone love her. I love you and only you forever."  
  
Liz: "But Max, you heard your mother. Tess is your bride you were married to her and who am I to take that away from her. As much as it hurts you belong with her, not me."  
  
Max: "But if I was so in love with her in my past life, how come I've been in love with you since the first time I saw you in the third grade.  
  
Liz: "Have you really loved me that long."  
  
Max: "Yeah, that long."  
  
Liz: "But, that doesn't change the fact that you were married to Tess."  
  
Max: "I remember things about my life then, after using the orbs all of my memories came back. Liz, I remember being married to her, I was so unhappy and so was she, it was an arranged marriage and she was in love with someone else and, I was always waiting for someone to love but I never found her until I found you. Liz, I live you and without you life wouldn't be worth living. I need you. Here connect with me and I'll show you all of my memories of when I lived on Antar."  
  
Liz nodded and gave Max her hands and looked into his eyes. The connection was instantaneous. Liz saw how lonely Max was and how unhappy he was with Tess and she realized that it was okay to be with Max. Everything would be okay as long as they were together.   
  
Max: "Liz, are you okay? Please stop crying. It breaks my heart when you cry."  
  
Liz: (sniffle) "I'm okay. I'm sorry it's just I love you so much and I don't want to give you up, but what about your destiny, you're a king and you have a whole planet waiting for you to save them.  
  
Max: "I'm not saying that I won't try and save them, but I need you by my side to do that you're my life and my strength."  
  
Liz: "And I'll stay by your side and do whatever I can, but Max you have to promise me you won't pull away from me again because I don't think I could handle it if you did."  
  
Max: "I promise you, I won't."  
  
Liz: "Good."  
  
Liz moves over on the lawn chair, Max stood up and picked her up and sat down with her in his lap on the chair. They snuggled under the blanket together and talked about anything and everything until they both fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Things are Fixed

Chapter Three – Things are Fixed  
  
The next Morning – Thursday May 31st, 2001  
  
Max slowly opened his eyes and smiled when he saw his beautiful Liz in his arms. He lightly kissed her forehead and she sighed softly and opened her eyes slowly to see Max looking at her with love in his eyes. He leaned towards her slowly and gently kissed her on the lips. Liz pulled him closer and kissed him harder, then she pulled away and Max looked at his watch.  
  
Max: "Oh crap, I should be at work now, it's a good thing that school is done or we'd be very late. I'm sorry Liz, I'll see you at lunchtime right?"  
  
Liz: "Sure, I'm working from 11:30 to 2:30 today."   
  
Max: "Okay, bye."  
  
Liz: "Bye."  
  
Max quickly kissed Liz and then hopped down the fire escape.  
  
Liz got up from the lawn chair and stretched. She grabbed her blanket and climbed through her window. She looked at her clock flashing 9:30am, she smiled and headed to the bathroom for a shower.  
  
Thirty minutes later, Liz walked down to the Crashdown all ready for work, but an hour and a half early. But she wanted to talk to Maria about everything that had happened yesterday.  
  
Liz walked out to the front of the Crashdown and Maria ran over to her.  
  
Maria: "Chica, guess what?"  
  
Liz: "What?"  
  
Maria: "Micheal, he came to see me last night and he told me all about the destiny thing and how it doesn't make sense because he has all his memories back now and he wasn't engaged to anyone let alone Isabel. He also said Max and Tess were married in an arranged marriage and they were both very unhappy."  
  
Liz: "I know, Max came to my place last night and we ended up talking until we fell asleep. He left about half an hour ago to go to work, but he's coming here for lunch."  
  
Maria: "You two fell asleep talking!!! What if your Mom had caught you two?"  
  
Liz: "Maria, calm down my parents are on a 6 month cruise remember last week."  
  
Maria: "Right sorry. So, who is running the café while they're gone."  
  
Liz: "Well, they didn't want to burden me so well, you know my uncle Stan?"  
  
Maria: "Of course."  
  
Liz: "Well, he's in charge but, he's not staying with me."  
  
Maria: "Makes sense."  
  
Liz: "This way we can still go to Florida."  
  
Maria and Liz worked hard for the next two hours, then Liz looked at the clock and smiled.  
  
Maria: "What?"  
  
Liz: "Max will be here any minute."  
  
Maria:(giggles)"Okay you've got it bad."  
  
Just then the door opened and Max walked in smiling, he walked over to Liz and kissed hr lightly on the lips. Liz gave Maria an "I told you so" look. Maria just rolled her eyes and walked away from them with a smile on her face anyways.  
  
Liz: "Hey, how was your morning?"  
  
Max: "Okay but, way better now."  
  
Liz:(giggles)"Thanks, so what time do you get off work?"  
  
Max: "2:00, why?"  
  
Liz: "I was thinking that maybe we could do something, I know we'll go upstairs and we can watch a movie and snuggle on the couch and eat popcorn."  
  
Max: "Sounds good. What time?"  
  
Liz: "Well, you should go home and tell your Mom and stuff. So, how about 3:00, okay that gives me time after work to shower and change."  
  
Max: "That's perfect."  
  
Liz: "Okay so, what do you want for lunch?"  
  
Max: "Umm....some saturn rings....a chocolate alien blast....and a galaxy burger with cheese....and could you eat with me please?"  
  
Liz: "Of course, I'll be right back with our drinks."  
  
Liz wrote down the order and dropped it in at the kitchen. Then she headed over to the shake machine to make Max's alien blast and she poured herself a glass of water grabbed a bottle of tabasco sauce and headed back over to the table where Max was sitting.  
  
Liz: "Here's some tabasco and your chocolate alien blast."  
  
Max: "Thanks."  
  
Liz: "Maria will bring our food over when it's ready."  
  
Max: "That's cool. So, what are you up to this afternoon?  
  
Liz: "Well I'm have to do the ordering for the café."  
  
Max: "Why would you have to do the ordering?"  
  
Liz: "Because my parents are on this 6 month cruise so I told then I'd do the ordering for them  
  
Max: "Oh, are you in charge while they are gone?"  
  
Liz: "No, my uncle is but I told them I'd do the ordering for them because Uncle Stan really has no clue what to order. Plus I'm going to Florida in July so my parents didn't want me to miss out on that. Oh speaking of Florida you and Isabel and Micheal should come too."  
  
Max: "Well I'll have to ask but as long as we make sure girls and guys have separate rooms our parents shouldn't have a problem."  
  
Liz: "What about Tess and Kyle they are part of this now too should we invite them too?"  
  
Max: "I guess we could ask them. I don't know what they'd say though."  
  
Liz: "Good."  
  
Five minutes later, Maria showed up at their table with their food. Max and Liz ate and talked quietly and then they both went back to work.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please review so I know that people actually like my story thanks!! 


	4. Plans and a Movie

Chapter Four – Plans and a Movie  
  
Same day – 3:00pm  
  
Liz paced impatiently as she waited for Max to arrive at her house. She was nervous she hated to admit it but she was. She had everything arranged for the trip to Florida even Tess and Kyle had thought it was a fun idea and Tess agreed right away as well as Micheal the rest had to ask their parents still.  
  
Liz was shaken out of her thoughts when the doorbell rang, she jumped up and ran to the door with a huge smile on her face. She opened the door and there stood Max, she flashed him a huge smile and moved so he could come inside.  
  
Liz: "Hi, how was the rest of work?"  
  
Max: "Good and how was your afternoon?"  
  
Liz: "Very boring. I hate doing the ordering but it has to be done by somebody."  
  
Max: "So what are you plans for tonight?"  
  
Liz: "Well, I thought we could either stay in and watch a movie or we could go out for dinner or something. But we should probably be saving our money if we want to go to Florida."  
  
Max: "True. So, we'll stay here then."  
  
Liz: "Sounds good so, what did your sister say to the idea of going to Florida?"  
  
Max: "She loved the idea and I asked my Mom too, and Mom said that as long as the girls and guys had separate rooms she couldn't see any problem with me and Izzy going."  
  
Liz: "Yea!!! We are going to have so much fun. I just have to call my cousin tomorrow and tell her how many of us are coming."  
  
Max: "We're staying with your cousin?"  
  
Liz: "Sort of, we're staying at her husband's resort and spa. We get free rooms and room service all that great stuff."  
  
Max: "Cool."  
  
Liz smiled at Max and then led him into the kitchen.  
  
Liz: "Grab whatever you want to eat, I even got some tabasco sauce from downstairs."  
  
Max: "Thanks."  
  
Max took some food and then followed Liz into the living room and sat on the couch while Liz picked a movie for them to watch.  
  
Liz: "Is Ever After okay? It's the only movie we have that doesn't have explosions every five seconds, my dad and his weird tastes."  
  
Max: "That movie is fine."  
  
Liz put the movie in and then sat down on the couch beside Max and leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Three hours later  
  
Maria slowly walked up the to stairs to Liz's apartment. She was so tired and couldn't wait until they left for Florida. Maria rang the doorbell and waited for Liz to answer the door. Two minutes later, Liz came to the door flushed and out of breath.  
  
Maria: "Hi umm are you busy?"  
  
Liz: "Well, Max is over so kind of yeah."   
  
Maria: "Oh I see well call me later, okay."  
  
Liz: "okay bye."  
  
Maria turned around and headed back down the stairs out the door and towards her car. She got in her car and drove home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Here's the next chapter I know it's short but the next one will hopefully be longer.  
  
Thanks for all the feedback people keep it coming!!! 


	5. More Plans

Chapter Five – More Plans  
  
Two days later – Saturday June 2nd, 2001  
  
Liz had just gotten off the phone with Max. He had just told her that his and Isabel's parents had said yes to the trip to Florida. Now they just needed the okay from Alex, but that would be easy. Liz sighed and headed over to the kitchen.  
  
Just then the doorbell rang, Liz jumped up and ran to the door wondering who it was. She opened the door and there stood Tess.  
  
Liz: "Tess, hi what are you doing here?"  
  
Tess: "Hi Liz, umm well we never really talked about the destiny stuff and I figured there's no time like the present."  
  
Liz: "Sure, umm why don't you come in."  
  
Tess: "Well, I guess what I wanted to tell you is. I have no intention of taking Max away from you anymore, I guess I never really did but I was just following what I was always taught. But I don't love Max in that way I mean as a brother sure but not as a boyfriend. Besides Kyle and I have been getting a lot closer lately and I really like him."  
  
Liz: "Wow Tess, thank you. I'm sure it was really hard for you to tell me that and I really appreciate it and I hope we can start over and be friends. Are you and Kyle coming to Florida?"  
  
Tess: "I think so, why?"  
  
Liz: "Well, everyone is coming over tonight so we can start planning the trip, so you two should come too."  
  
Tess: "Sounds good we'll be here around 6:00, bye for now."  
  
Tess got up and left Liz's apartment. Liz stood there and smiled everything for their plans was coming together, they were going to be in Florida before they knew it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Three hours later  
  
Everyone had arrived at Liz's apartment and was settled and ready for planing.   
  
Liz: "Okay so, the first thing I think we need to discuss is how we're getting there. Do we want to fly or drive if we fly we are going to have to walk everywhere because it's too expensive to rent a car."  
  
Max: "Well, I think driving could be really fun. The only thing is is we need two cars and a few people to drive cause if we drive straight through it'll take us about a day and a half."  
  
Tess: "I think we should drive straight through."  
  
Kyle: "Me too"  
  
Liz: "Does everyone agree with that?"  
  
Everyone nodded or said yes so that part was decided.  
  
Liz: "Ok, so now who's cars are we going to bring."  
  
Tess: "Well, my SUV can seat 7 but with luggage probably 4 comfortably but most of our luggage should fit in my SUV."  
  
Liz: "That's great thank you Tess."  
  
Max: "We still need another car."  
  
Maria: "Well I'd let you use mine but it's small I don't know if people would be comfortable. Two people is probably all I could take me and well most likely Micheal."  
  
Liz: "And I have my parents car, that can fit me and someone else as well."  
  
Tess: "Okay so, who wants to come with me?"  
  
Kyle: "I'll come with you."  
  
Alex: "I guess me and Iz too because Max and Liz as well as Maria and Micheal will most likely want to go together, is that okay Iz?"  
  
Isabel: "Yup, that's what I figured anyways it's fine with me."  
  
Liz: "Okay so that's settled. Okay next we need two people to be in charge of picking stops for meals."   
  
Alex: "I will, I have the most access to the internet out of all of us. Iz, will you help me you can make sure I pick the right places."  
  
Isabel: "Of course someone has too. What's next Liz?"  
  
Liz: "Well, every car need a detailed map with all the stops on it. Isabel can you take care of the maps?"  
  
Isabel: "No problem."  
  
Max: "What next O master Liz?"  
  
Liz: "Sorry am I being too organized?"  
  
Max: "Nah, I'm just kidding around. I think it's great that you are so organized I certainly wouldn't have thought of all this. So, really what's next?"  
  
Liz: "Well, everything inside the the resort is free, the rooms, the room service. You know all that fun stuff. Also, the spa is totally free for us."  
  
Isabel: "Oooo a spa."  
  
Liz: "Yup, umm there's also shopping nearby but we have to pay for that. There is a pool at the hotel but there's also a beach attached to the hotel and the snack bar there is free for us as well."  
  
Micheal: "This is going to be fun."  
  
Liz: "Yes it is. Well, I think that everything taken care of now."  
  
Alex: "Okay then. Well, I'll be headed out. Anyone want a ride?"  
  
Isabel: "I'll have one."  
  
Alex: "Sure, okay let's go. Bye guys!!"  
  
Kyle: "Well, I need to go too. Tess could you give me a ride home seeing as though you drove me here."  
  
Tess: "No problem. Let's go. Bye guys."  
  
Shortly after Tess and Kyle left, Micheal and Maria left as well. That left Max and Liz alone.  
  
Max: " So, are you excited about this trip?"  
  
Liz: "Yes, so excited. Plus, I get like a day and a half in a car with you. That's going to be fun."  
  
Max: "Yes it is. You want to watch a movie or something before I have to leave.  
  
Liz: "Sure."  
  
Liz stood up picked a movie and put it in. Then they sat back and enjoyed the movie. 


End file.
